


Connor's First Time

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - Connor losing his virginity to you.





	Connor's First Time

You’re not sure how it came about.

One moment you’re sat up in bed with your partner, Connor, settling down for the night, humming happily as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and kisses you on the forehead; the next, he’s bumping noses with you, eyes roaming over your face for a second before kissing you heatedly.

The kisses come fast, your lips lingering on each other’s for a second before tilting the angle of your heads, breathing heavily through the exchange. His hands wander at your chest, unsure whether the action would be wanted or not.

Sensing his anxiety, you close the distance by arching your back into his palms, sighing at the contact and wrapping your arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair. His fingers knead and squeeze experimentally, tenderly, afraid to hurt you as equally as he’s afraid you’ll pull away.

You start to pluck the buttons of his night shirt, pulling your lips away just long enough to remove it. He lifts your night dress over your head shortly after.

After a lingering one over of each other’s bare chest, your lips crash back together, the both of you groaning more excitedly into the kiss. Guiding you flat onto the bed, he lays above you with his knee pressed between your thighs, his weight distributed on his forearms. He savours the taste of your tongue for a few more moments, before pulling apart and chuckling at your pout.

He ducks his head to the swell of your breast, his breath warming a nipple into arousal, the peak hardening under his lavished attention.

Gingerly he continues, swirling his tongue around the bud, lapping it before sucking it into his mouth, his eyes closed as he hums in appreciation at the cry you let out. His fingers make sure its twin receives some attention, before dragging his lips off with a ‘pop’, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and your bud, repeating the process on the other nipple.

You’re getting deliciously aroused by the unexpected worship and find yourself rutting against Connor’s thigh, liquid pooling in your underwear. The action doesn’t go unnoticed, as he lifts up, tilts your head with two fingers before drawing out a few more kisses, showering you with unspoken praise.

Connor continues his descent, peppering kisses down your jaw, neck, collar, the valley of your breasts. Dipping his head down your abdomen, his tongue dips into your navel, drawing out an unexpected shudder from you as you hasn’t realised how sensitive the spot was. You wonder briefly if he has done this before, managing to drive you into a frenzy with little guidance on the matter. Though any doubt quickly dissipates as you meet his gaze, the hesitation evident in his furrowed expression.

Noticing him hesitate as he reaches the waistband of your underwear, you position yourself up on your elbows, tense in anticipation.

“Forgive me, Y/N. I haven’t… Before.”

You look at him for a moment, chewing your lip until he eventually meets your gaze, the faintest tinge of blush darkening his honey cheeks.

“Do you want to?”

He nods in response, almost as though he’s too embarrassed to admit it aloud.

You position his hands on top of yours, helping him pull your underwear down until a thought strikes you abruptly.

“Wait.” He stops. “So have you never seen…  _ one _ before?”

He shakes his head. Your lips form an 'O’ shape, unsure what to feel. Insecure about your sex being the first one he’ll see? What if he decides he doesn’t like the look of it and is put off from being intimate for the rest of your days together? What if he doesn’t like the cut of the hair down there? Should you have cleaned up first?

You’re snapped out of your thoughts as he speaks your name. You let out a shuddering breath and nod, deciding that you love this man wholely and trust him enough not to judge.

Squeezing his hands, you continue pulling the underwear down, letting him take over as he reaches your knees, running the fabric down your shapely legs. You prepare yourself mentally, parting your legs and laying down, averting your gaze under the anticipated scrutiny.

Everything is swollen and a dark fleshy pink, your folds visibly wet as the moisture forms a sheen over the lips. Your clit juts out from under its hood, craving contact.

“Y/N, look at me.”

You gulp and do so.

You’re taken aback when you see his face is swimming with emotion. He’s excited, nervous, lustful, and all in all, overwhelmed.

“Show me.” You’re confused, your expression clearly communicating that. “Show me how to please you.”

Your heart rate doubles, racing in your chest. Is he seriously asking that? And so nonchalantly too. A coy smirk occupies your lips as you take your hand, skim it down your body and part your legs further, shifting to get comfortable.

Connor sits up between your legs, kneeling to get a good view. You roll your head back and moan, letting your fingers form a 'V’ shape over your lips, rubbing them, spreading them, giving Connor a glimpse at your entrance. You rub circles on your clit, sighing and dipping your finger into your pussy, inching the pad in and out to coat your fingers with your juices before pulling up and returning to your clit.

Your hips gyrate slowly against your touch, soft babbles leaving your lips, your eyebrows creased and your cheeks tinged pink. You start to finger yourself, two fingers inside as you curl them the best you can into the right angle. You set a steady pace, juices streaming down your fingers and pooling on the bed around your bottom.

Connor’s fingers trace your inner thigh and the touch is magnificent. You whimper his name, begging him to touch you in few words.

He stops your fingers and you withdraw them, trailing the sticky substance up your body as you squeeze your breast, Connor’s warm hand cupping your sex while looking at you. He can’t help himself leaning in for another quick kiss, muttering “beautiful” before tearing himself away, ready to start.

He slips a single finger inside first, afraid the width of his would be too much. When you don’t complain, instead wiggle your hips and moan, he slips in a second, rocking back and forth until he’s set up a comfortable rhythm, filling you completely before pulling out halfway.

It feels wonderful, but it’s not quite right. So you direct him to the right spots.

“Con-Connor, mmh just curl your fingers a little, curl them up, just… Like… Ahhh!”

He presses up against your g-spot and raises an eyebrow, withdrawing and attempting to elicit the same reaction but missing. He thrusts his fingers all the way in and instead rotates the pads of his fingers, searching for the spot that made you cry out. You guide him as best you can, and just as you’re about to ask him to stop, tell him that it’s okay, he rubs against a rough patch, coaxing you into a sudden minor orgasm. Juices drench his fingers, you shudder from your head to your curled toes, your nipples achingly hard.

“D-Don’t… Stop!” You barely manage to breathe out.

He continues thrusting his fingers, smiling in awe at the way your hands are grasping the bed, your body writhing, sweating under his touch, his virgin touch, playing your experienced body like an instrument from Heaven.

Licking your fingers, you start to rub your clit in time with his strokes, your voice trembling as you lose the ability to control it. You might have woken the whole Homestead by now, but you’ve lost the ability to care. All you want in this moment is to cum.

You jump to the plateau fairly quickly, squeezing your muscles around his fingers as you whine and voice that you’re going to cum.

“Should I stop?”

“NO!” You yell, a little too firmly. “No, please don’t, please…”

Per your instruction, he maintains the pace. Between his fingers rubbing you wonderfully, your own fingers rubbing your clit, your free hand tugging and twisting on a nipple, you poise yourself for a glorious orgasm. Your eyes are squeezed shut, mouth agape, gasping on air as the sounds catch in the back of your throat, finally catching up with a breathy “ahhhhh”, your walls involuntarily clenching down firmly around Connor’s fingers.

He’s fascinated by the response, entranced; you have to tap his hand to stop, head slumped as you pant, body overstimulated.

“Was that good?”

You shoot him a glare, but your features soften when you see he’s genuinely asking.

“Yes, very good, Connor.”

He smiles and presses a kiss to your cheek, bumping noses with you affectionately.

You’re all too aware of the firm press of his erection, so you walk your fingers up the length of his cock, squeezing it and looking up at him sweetly.

“Will you make love to me, Connor?”

“If that is what you want,” he breathes.

Ever the gentleman, you muse, before nodding frantically. He disposes of his own underwear and kneels on the bed, unsure of himself. You guide his body on top of yours, letting him balance his weight, rather enjoying the weight of his body over you.

His cock brushes against your entrance as you grind against one another, frantically kissing as you prepare him. Taking hold of his cock and stroking it a few times, which judging by the crease of his face he rather enjoys, you position the tip by the entrance and hold it steady. He still looks lost, so you direct him.

“Just, press your hips forward, slowly.”

He nods and does just that. You let your fingers slip away as the head of his cock squeezes in just fine, moaning as it brushes against your inner walls.

You whimper Connor’s name, hooking your leg over his waist as he continues pressing in slowly. One look at his face and you can tell he’s in bliss. He pulls back, pushing his head back into you, clearly enjoying the sensation of your walls clenching and sucking him in.

He pushes more in, and soon enough his head presses against your cervix, his pelvis flush against yours. You shudder at how deep he is inside you, throwing your arms around his neck as you pepper his face with kisses.

His breath hitches at being fully sheathed, his eyes hooded yet still searching your expression for any sign of discomfort. A quick squeeze of his bottom before bracing his shoulders is all the confirmation he needs, withdrawing slowly and sinking his shaft back in.

God, you babble incoherently at the rhythm he sets up. It’s slow, but sensual. His strokes brush up against your g-spot and your lips tremble as your nipples ache for friction. You rub your chest against his, leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck and collar bone.

“Oh, God, Connor.”

“Is that good?”

You can’t do anything but moan in response. You know it’s not intended as dirty talk, he’s simply checking you feel pleasure, but dear God do you love the words as they slip from his mouth. You want to encourage him more in future, but for now settle on reassuring him with nods, squeezing your walls around his length, making him throw his head back with a groan, his pace breaking as he snaps his hips in a little harder than intended.

You yelp, loving the new pressure. He mistakes it for pain and apologises but you quickly take his palm and press it against your face, littering it with kisses as you sigh for him to fuck you.

He repeats the motion, you yelp again, feeling the bubbling of a new orgasm in the pit of your stomach.

His new pace is ecstasy. But then he pulls himself out, kneels upright completely on the bed, grabs your ankles as he drags you closer, before swiftly penetrating you again, eliciting a groan of deep pleasure from you.

“Oh my god, Connor, fuck!”

He rocks his hips into you, firm and fast, his hands stroking your thighs and driving you into a wild frenzy. He can’t get enough of how beautiful you look when you let go. Lips full, swollen, pouted. You love the sweat that drips from his forehead, the way his braids have come loose, swaying in his eyes, his hair tousled from where you’ve grasped it.

“I’m so close,” you coo, chasing your umpteenth orgasm of the night, silently impressed that Connor is such a quick learner. He feels something is missing; remembering your positive response from earlier, he snaps his hips into yours and takes his thumb to your exposed clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Connor!”

“Good?” He repeats.

You start to think he knows it’s good by this point, he’s just driving you for compliments. But you’re in no mind set to deprive him of said praise.

“Oh baby, it’s incredible, don’t stop what you’re doing, god I love it.”

He heeds your feedback, maintaining the speed and pressure. He soon feels you twitch around him, a long cry breaking into the night, accompanying the rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall and the creaking of the bed. It would be quite clear to a passerby what activity the two of you are engaging in. You couldn’t care less, you’re in absolute euphoria.

Sobbing his name over and over as the orgasm washes through you, you open your eyes just in time to meet his, dark and cloudy, his breathing erratic as he reaches his end.

Wanting to help him, your hands reach the back of his ass, squeezing the cheeks as you tighten around him. He pulls out roughly, breaking your hands away as he jerks his cock onto your stomach. Heavy white ropes spurt out and coat your skin, mixing with the sweat as you both pant, mumbling curses as you try to catch your breath.

Opening your eyes, you see him smiling down at you, blushing - from the exertion? Or the intimacy of the act? You aren’t sure, but it hardly matters. You smile back, sitting up and stroking his cheek.

“How was that?” You mumble, butterflies swarming in your tummy as he takes your hand and kisses it all over, before capturing your lips and kissing you breathless.

“Perfect. You’re perfect. We’re perfect. Konnorónhkhwa, I really do.”

Your heart flutters at his confession, repeating the phrase. His face lights up, not just at learning you feel the same way, but at the syllables of his native language leaving your lips so perfectly.

“Konnorónhkhwa,” he repeats, disheveled and grinning.

“Konnorónhkhwa.”

After wiping his cum off your skin with a damp cloth, the two of you embrace under the covers, drifting off into the most satisfying slumber you could imagine. Your erotic dreams leave you well aroused when you wake in the morning, which pleases Connor to no end as he’s ready for another round of fucking you.

Only this time you have a little thing to teach him, which goes by the name of '69’. He’s very happy to spend his morning learning all these new things, especially since the learning comes with demonstrations, and you as his tutor.


End file.
